Skills:Trailblazing
'AB TRAILBLAZING' Analyse -Learn more about your enemy. Bounty - Extract the blessings of nature with greater efficiency. Nightsight - Use infravision to see in the dark. Weathering - Immunity to normal weather. Scan - View what is going on above your head. Fitness - Control your breathing. Watching - Watch for actions in an adjacent room. Track - Follow your prey more accurately. Encampment - Provides you and your allies with warmth and protection. Landstriding - Travel more quickly through certain environments. Roasting - Cook your catch upon an open fire. Memorise - Memorise your location for a swift retreat. Deadaim - Take closer aim at your target. Secure - Ensure your weapons do not end up in others' hands. Crimsonflames - Change the colour of a fire to attract and damage demons. Bandages - Prevent massive blood loss with bandaging. Ciguatoxin - A venom of muscular paralysis. Vitality - A surge of adrenaline to heal your body when near death. Season - Smoke your roasted meat so that it will last longer. Torch - Set your enemy aflame. Botulinum - A toxin that causes spasmodic vomitting. Ceruleansparks - Attack a higher order of demons. Crashing - Crash past obstructions in the forest. Arsenic - A toxin that weakens the muscles. Cloak - The cloak of the Amazon. Conceal - Conceal your weapon from the view of others. Lifesense - Sense the truth of the landscape around you. Lindane - A toxin that causes the recipient to become dizzy. Camouflage - Blend in with your surroundings. Amberglow - Turn your fire yellow to attract demons. Keeneye - A heightened sense of hidden paths. Befriend - Befriend the animals of the wild. Bromine - Cause the target to become anorexic. Cover - Cover your tracks to avoid being found. Cyanide - A toxin that slowly kills its target. Mark - Return to a memorized location. Formaldehyde - An unpredictable toxin. Bodyheat - Immunity to extreme environments. Rejuvenate - Bring life back to the blackened forests. Aconite - A toxin that affects the brain, causing sheer stupidity. Sleeplessness - Stave off the need for sleep in dire situations. Emeraldblaze - Attack and harm the highest orders of demons. Pursue - Gain information about your prey. Whitesight - The sixth sense of the Amazon. Prowling - Become one with the forest. Scout - Scout out the area for details. Etherburn - Burn the taint of Magick from the land itself. 'AB TRAILBLAZING CLOAK' Syntax: SKIN CRAFT CLOAK Requires: Five corpses, a dagger, an encampment Skinning the corpses of creatures will give you hides, which you can then use to craft a cloak. Cloaks offer various percentages against cold and fire. You can wear an Outrider cloak and an Amazonian cloak at the same time. Protection - Corpses 12% - Rafe, Balan, Eldritch guards 9% - Nagiri, Orcs from the northern breach, Wendigo, Creeper, Ogres from the northern breach 8% - Wendigo, Creepers, Ogres from Skegdald 6% - Skeletons from Necropolis, Kochlan from Llus, Mutated scorpions, Demons 5% - Trolls at Illyovan, Nymphs, Artic wolves, Amazonian warrioresses 4% - Dulcea, Ogres from Erorag, Scarab in Shaahri 3% - Locusts, Slope-backed hyenas, Frost beetles, Cephyreids, Scorpions 2% - Goblins from Goblin Village, Mammoth 1% - Beetles, Ithaquan vermin, Sidewinders, Antiochian vermin